edfandomcom-20200215-history
Thick as an Ed
"Thick as an Ed" is the 15th episode of Season 4 and the 92nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed's lucky chunk of cheese, Sheldon, starts creating big arguments between Ed and Edd due to Edd being unable to stand Sheldon's stench. Eddy must now find a way to stop the arguments so that he can finally create his latest scam, a frog jumping derby. Plot Ed is sleeping soundly when loud yells from his sister awaken him, reminding him that he has to take her to Jimmy's house at this moment. Ed manages to get up and drag himself to the door, but he's still half-asleep and is unable to tie his shoes, so Sarah decides to go by herself. This is just as well when it comes to Ed, as Ed has fallen asleep again and is dreaming of wonderful worlds. Ed's restful state is soon broken by Eddy, however, as Eddy has a new scheme in mind. This scheme is the Triple-E Frog Jumping Derby, during which the kids will pay to jump frogs in a race. Edd has, of course, done the research and procured the necessary implements. Unfortunately, one of these implements is goggles, and Ed naturally has a hard time getting them to fit; when Edd comes over to try and help, he is instantly driven back by a horrid scent and runs off. Eddy is confused by this sudden twist, but when Ed leans on him, he discovers that this isn't Ed's usual stink: This time he really honks. Eddy shoves Ed off him as Edd comes back with a fly and a string so they can find out what exactly is causing the odor. When the fly dies outside Ed's jacket pocket, Edd demands to know what's inside, and Ed pulls out a greenish cheese chunk that he says is lucky and has named "Sheldon". While Edd is ready to leave when he hears about this, Eddy stops him, saying that it's time to get to work. When they make it to the creek, though, they merely run into more problems. While Edd is fixated on getting the cheese away from Ed, Ed is oblivious to his friend's problem. Of course, Edd will not stand for such filth, and he delivers an ultimatum that Ed get rid of his jacket. This leads him into unfamiliar territory, however, as Ed requests in kind that Edd gives him his hat. An angry feud starts between them, and when Eddy finally quells it, the two refuse to talk to each other. Fed up, Eddy makes up a story about Ed needing a disguise to fool the frogs, and Ed buys it. Ed is then seen seated on a lily pad wearing a makeshift bikini and flippers, as a gambit to entice frogs. While Ed is distracted in this manner, Edd is able to remove the cheese from the abandoned jacket and seal it away in a jar. Ed notices something amiss, however, and he soon retrieves the cheese from the jar and puts it back in his pocket. Good and fed up with how the scam seems to fail the instant they make any progress whatsoever, Eddy tries to take Ed's jacket. When this doesn't work, he falls to scheming, and after an unfortunate dip in the river, suggests that he could use something to dry him off. Ed has come prepared with a towel, however, and Eddy thinks of something zanier: the Eds will start their own country, and Ed can be the grand poobah of zombies. All they need to do is use Ed's jacket as a flag. Enticed by the promise of a zombie army, Ed gladly gives Eddy his jacket, and Eddy ties it to the top of a tree, where no stench can permeate to the ground below. It finally looks as though some work will get done when Sheldon falls out of Ed's jacket and plummets, hitting Edd dead on. Ed notices his cheese and picks it up, but by this time Eddy is sick of dealing with his friend's lucky cheese, and in his rage, he simply throws it into the creek. Ed looks unhappy at this as he starts to cry, though, and despite his glee Edd feels a need to comfort his friend, and offers up a lucky handkerchief. Eddy is angry with this talk of luck, but it seems that there's no way to escape it, as Ed happens to keep another lucky charm: Angus, his lucky fish skeleton. This obviously drives Edd to distraction, and once again a debate starts up, with Edd demanding the removal of the fish and Ed demanding that Edd give him his hat. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Big brother is here, Sarah. Yep, just tying my shoes." unsuccessfully to tie his shoe while half-asleep "Here we go!" standing, he falls asleep. Sarah Ed sleeping: "Ah, who needs ya." rides her tricycle off to Jimmy's house without Ed's help. Ed: his own little world "1, 2! Tie my shoe!" at his shoe "3, 4! Close the door!" the door and the badly drawn house collapses "5, 6! Grab some sticks!" up two lampposts "7, 8! Lay them straight!" them on a doodle of Jonny and Plank "9, 10! A big fat hen!" said big fat hen as it trumpets like an elephant and flies away; hatches from falling eggs "11, 12!" gets slapped awake by Eddy. Eddy: "Ed!" returns to the real world. "Get up, stupid! You're wasting time! Today's the day, buddy boy! The scam to end all scams, our Triple-E Frog Jumping Derby! After we charge the saps for a frog rental fee, they'll race for the grand prize - mittens!" ---- *'Edd': his nose "There's a horrible odor coming from you-know-who!" looks at Ed in the wagon. Ed: "North to Alaska!" Eddy: unimpressed "Ed stink? So what else is new?!" Edd: "Not like this, Eddy. I think I'm gonna be sick!" ---- *'Eddy': Edd run off "What about my scam?" Ed: "Maybe his mommy called him." to Eddy, in a falsetto "Come home Eddward and pickle your feet!" Eddy: his nose as he moves away "P.U., Ed! Did something crawl on you and die?" ---- *'Edd': panic-stricken ''"There! In his pocket!" '''Eddy': "Quit yelling in my ear!" Ed: "Don't make me laugh, all that is here is my lucky cheese chunk." waves the chunk under Edd's nose. Edd: "Oh my lord!" Ed: "Say hello to Double D, Sheldon." Edd: "That's disgusting, Ed!" Ed: "No, that's Sheldon. He's lived in my pocket 57 days now!" ---- *'Ed': "I am the frog wrangler, so you don't have to touch those slimy weasels." ---- *'Eddy': into the water "Is that a frog or a boot?" Ed: "A boot?" over to see Eddy: Ed what he saw "There, see it? What is it?" Ed: "Kind of looks like Abraham Lincoln, Eddy." Eddy: "What are you talking about?" sticks his face into the water while Double D tries to remove Ed's stinky jacket with a stick. Noticing this, Ed pulls Edd into his jacket. Ed: "Comfy?" Edd: frantically out of Ed's jacket "FILTHY! CRUDDY! SMELLY!" runs into a convenient shower. "Ed! I insist you remove that jacket immediately!" Ed: "Okay. If you'll give me your hat."slaps his face. Edd: dressed "My hat? Why, that's the silliest thing I've ever heard. Absolutely not." Eddy: frustrated "Give him the stupid hat so we can get some frogs!" Edd: Eddy and going head-to-head with Ed "The point here is my hat doesn't smell." Ed: "Oh yes it does." Edd: "No, it does not! You're just saying that because I said your jacket stank." Ed: "Stinky hat!" Edd: "You've got a repulsive, fermenting detachment of cheese in your pocket, Ed!" Ed: "Stinky hat!" Edd: "Odiferous curd coat!" Ed: "Stinky hat!!" Edd: "RANCID ROQUEFORT WRAP!" Ed: "STINKY HAT!" Edd: "PUNGENT PARMESAN POCKET!!" Ed: "Oh, yeah!? STINKY HAT!!" Edd: "COAT OF CANTANKEROUS CAMEMBERT!!!" Ed: "STINKY HAT!!!" Eddy: "SHUT UP!!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!!" & Ed glare at each other and turn away. Eddy: "Aww, come on. WE GOT A SCAM TO RUN HERE!!!!!" Edd: "I'm sorry, Eddy. I can't work under these conditions." Eddy: "Oh, yes, you can! You just worry about getting those frogs, and I'll take care of Ed." ---- *'Edd': and exhaling deeply "Success." Eddy: impatiently "Good. Now can you and Ed kiss and make up? 'Cause we've got my retirement to think of!" Ed: "Aha! That's my lucky cheese chunk!" snatches the jar. Eddy: yelling "We're never gonna get any frogs!" puts on his shirt. Edd clamps himself upon the lid. Edd: "I beg you, in the name of all that is decent, please don't open this jar, Ed!" Ed: "No go, Joe!" the lid and Edd "It might spoil!" opens the jar. Edd takes the scent full blast to the face. Edd: "Defiled! Soily! Profane!" runs away. Ed kisses Sheldon and puts him back in his pocket. Ed: "Home sweet home, huh, Sheldon?" ---- *'Ed': "Cool, zombies. Wave the flag Eddy!" climbs to the top of the tree and waves Ed's jacket. Eddy: "Now how about them frogs, ha?" Edd "You too, de Niro!" Trivia *'Goof': After chasing Ed and falling into the water, Eddy was soaking wet. However, seconds later, Eddy is completely dry. *It is quite possible that Sheldon the lucky cheese chunk receives its name from the head of AKA's overseas animation, Sheldon Arnst. In addition, Angus the more-than-lucky fishy could receive its name from AKA's inker, Angus Bungay. *While Ed was dressed as a frog, he was wearing a collar similar to that of Kermit the Frog, from the Muppets. *In this episode, Edd has a serious objection to being dirty. However, in previous episodes such as "Dawn of the Eds" and "Know it All Ed", Edd is seen playing with garbage without a problem. It's possible that he was having too much fun in those episodes, and didn't want to ruin it. Additionally, the things Edd was touching in the previous episodes weren't that dirty. *The hand on the title card is implied to be Ed's. The sleeve on the arm strongly resembles Ed's jacket and the flies exiting from it suggests a foul odor, akin to that of Ed, especially with the episode's plot highlighting specifically on Ed's pungent cheese. *The rhyme that Ed says during his short dream is a slight parody of One, Two, Buckle My Shoe. *Eddy refers to Edd as "De Niro". This may be a reference to Robert De Niro, a famous actor who often commands high salaries and works only if certain conditions are acceptable. *Ed's line "North to Alaska!" is a reference to the 1960 movie and song North to Alaska. *Ed's new lucky cheese chunk, Sheldon Jr. later appears in "May I have this Ed?" *The title is a play on words of Thick as a Brick, a 1972 concept album by the rock band Jethro Tull. *Ed's chunk of cheese, Sheldon, appears again as a collectable item in Ed, Edd n Eddy: Scam of the Century. Video See also *The Creek *Sheldon *Angus *Triple-E Frog Jumping Derby *Ed's Dream Song Category:Episodes Category:Season 4